


Late Night Revelations

by LindtLuirae



Series: The Kakapeen Party [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, KakaOC, OC loves it too, PWP, Smut, kakashi loves his control, kakashi x OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindtLuirae/pseuds/LindtLuirae
Summary: Nousagi and Kakashi crash in an Inn after a grueling ANBU mission. Things take an unexpected turn as Kakashi's more playful side makes an appearance.





	Late Night Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohayohimawari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/gifts).



> I started this in September, a really long time ago, but I've finally finished it! Jen, I hope you like this, and that it lived up to your expectations. Thank you for letting me use your OC to my own devices, it was a lot of fun. 
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy! ~

There was a quiet rustle as he landed, a glaring red flag that he was more injured than he was letting on. It was barely a tap, but Kakashi had always been as silent as shadows, so she took this for what it was.

“Let me guess. You reopened your cut,” Nousagi stated flatly. They were finally at their room at the inn (which they had to sneak into, because they weren’t even supposed to be here; “don’t be seen or heard, wait for instructions,” was what Tsunade had said to be exact), and Nousagi had been on edge—they were running on sheer adrenaline after three days of travelling on foot, and she was about ready to collapse from exhaustion.

Kakashi shrugged and then limped his way towards the bathroom, where she soon heard the sound of his armour being shed and discarded, piece by piece.

They were ... perhaps “dirty” was too light a word to describe how utterly filthy they were after spending a week in the trenches observing enemies. Nousagi was covered with all kinds of unpleasant scents—blood, mud, and sweat, amongst other things.

She trudged into the bathroom after him and found him at the sink washing his face. Blood and water mixed to form small murky spots that ran sluggishly down his arms and dripped onto the counter.

Nousagi sighed. “Will you at least let me look at it?”

He straightened to his full height and met her eyes in the mirror. She held his dark gaze for a few moments before it became too much and she looked away. “I’m fine, Gi.”

She debated whether to call him out on his bullshit or let him be—the latter won as she had no energy left. “Fine. There’s a hot spring. Wanna check it out?”

Kakashi turned to face her and leaned his weight back against the sink. “‘Don’t be seen, don’t be heard?’” he quoted with a quirked eyebrow.

Nousagi waved him off as they both exited the bathroom. “Oh please, we’re ANBU ... like heck we’d be caught by some innkeeper.” 

He shrugged again. “We might as well kill time as our clothes dry.”

“I would’ve burned them if I had another pair.” Nousagi made a face and began to peel off her vest. “Think we can wash the blood out?”

“I’m more concerned about the piss.” He wrinkled his nose slightly. It was rather comical on his features.

“I’ll go shower downstairs; you can have the bathroom if you want.” Nousagi let out a small, pained exhale as she began to unwind her bandages. “I’ll meet you in the springs?”

“Sure.” Kakashi shrugged and disappeared into the bathroom again, this time shutting the door after him.

Nousagi grabbed their ANBU masks and stashed them under the mattress, just in case someone broke into the room. It was a secret that Hound and Hare were ever involved in the Grass incident that took place over the last week—and if they were found out, they’d essentially start a war between Grass and Konoha.

The sudden sound of the spray in the bathroom roused her from her musings, and she grabbed a towel and snuck out of the room.

Nousagi made her way to the hot spring’s bathrooms and quickly and efficiently scrubbed herself clean from head to toe. She stood under the spray until the murky water ran clear and only then did she exit the stall and begin drying off. It wasn’t a mixed spring, but it didn’t surprise her when she found Kakashi at the ladies’ side—his Sharingan often saved their asses from being caught, so she wasn’t about to complain.

His eyes were closed, his head resting back on his folded towel. Nousagi cautiously approached his side and settled into the space next to him. This wasn’t exactly explored territory, to say the least. The only time she’d been remotely naked in the presence of her partner was when he’d had to stitch a deep cut that had sliced through the space between her breasts, and for that she had to lose her bindings and sit topless as he meticulously sutured her injury with the efficiency that came from having gotten stabbed a few times.

This was not to say that either of them had many reservations; after all, ANBU had beaten the most basic human instincts out of them a long time ago. They’d since learned to view the naked body without the interference of hormones and remain absolutely clinical.

Nousagi had … well, failed at the time to remain completely detached. Kakashi was handsome; he had elegant features, and he was graceful down to the way he fought. And he had the most intense pair of dark eyes she’d ever seen—so it was understandable that when those very eyes were focused and sharp on parts of her she usually kept hidden, she’d get just a little excited.

“Kakashi,” Nousagi said after what felt like ages of silence.

He cracked open one eye, leaning his head in her direction in silent inquiry. The action made his hair fall into his eyes, which in turn made her chest tighten in a strangely pleasant way. “Are you okay now?”

He gave her a lazy smirk, “You’re awfully worried today—I’m fine. Almost bored actually.”

“No _Icha Icha_?” She gave him a meaningful side-eye and almost laughed when he let out a sigh. “Yep, thought so. Let me guess: unsalvageable after a week of dirt and blood?”

“Don’t rub it in,” he grumbled sourly, to which she did finally laugh.

“I’m sure you have it all memorised by heart,” Nousagi shrugged, unconcerned. Her body was just starting to adjust to the heat of the water, causing her to relax further into the comfort of it.

“Ha,” Kakashi responded, with a hint of sarcasm. “I could’ve used a distraction.”

“I’m a distraction,” she responded bluntly, and unthinkingly, because a second later, her mind caught up with what she had said, and she realised how inappropriate it could have sounded to Kakashi, whose Sharingan eye opened to train intently on her, the tomoe spinning lazily as it recorded her features.

He quirked an eyebrow, tone wicked. “A distraction, you say?”

_Oh_. Nousagi felt her cheeks flush from mild embarrassment. “That’s _not_ what I meant!”

“Is that so?” he hummed thoughtfully. She knew he was teasing her ... hell, he could get into playful moods sometimes, but as someone who was thinking of his gaze on her naked chest not minutes ago, it wasn’t at all conducive to her already overactive imagination. “And what did you mean?”

He spun, and she instinctively pressed herself back against the rocks as she was suddenly his hostage, trapped between his arms. Nousagi blinked her shock away at his sudden and pleasant invasion of her space—he was closer than ever, so close that she could see every individual lash framing his eyes. This really was unexplored territory—wildly exciting territory to her non-existent intimate life.

Kakashi was watching her, waiting for a reply, with that same intense look in his eyes. Maybe he was teasing her and had taken it one step further, but she was never one to back off a challenge.

Nousagi stepped closer to him, bringing their faces together, and watched his reaction carefully. His eyes seemed to darken at the feeling of her nipples lightly brushing across the hard plains of his chest. “On second thought … maybe I _did_ mean something by that.”  

Her eyes flickered fleetingly to his lips before she gathered the courage to press a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth, tentatively nudging their lips together. His were smooth and thinner than hers, and she really hadn’t anticipated the spike of thrill that raced through her at the feeling of them pressed to her own.

She pulled away with a hitching breath, surprised. Kakashi’s eyes had half closed, and now they held a strange contrasting quality of laziness and intensity as they roamed her face. He slowly licked his lips, and she thought she read disbelief in the deliberate action.

Nousagi opened her mouth to apologise for being so forward, but she was immediately silenced by his mouth on hers. She let out a little gasp of surprise as he pushed her back against the rocks again and kissed her properly.

Very unexplored territory indeed … she thought distractedly. He was an exceptionally good kisser, his tongue slipping smoothly inside her mouth, the stroke and glide of its dance utterly exhilarating.

He retreated to gaze at her in wonder, both of them breathing deeply. She waited for him to say something—tried to think of something she could say, but her mind kept blanking. His lips were inches away, tantalising her in a way they’d never before.

Whatever Kakashi saw in her expression apparently spurred him on, for this time when he kissed her, he pressed their bodies together.

Nousagi shuddered and wrapped her arms around him as his hands tangled in her hair and tugged her head back, kissing her so deeply, she felt it in her toes. She moaned into his mouth, kissing him back with equal enthusiasm.

Whenever she’d thought of Kakashi before—because she _had_ thought of Kakashi before ... a lot— she’d never considered what he might feel for her, whether he was attracted to her or not, whether he liked her or not. It was always her watching him and admiring him and his lethal grace and sharp eyes and the tension he always carried in his shoulders. And now he was kissing her, and it was intoxicating.

The hand in her hair tugged again, exposing her neck for him to lavish. She felt his sharp canines grazing the sensitive flesh, his lips sucking over her pulse and his tongue running up the shell of her ear. “Nousagi…” _Oh._ His voice sounded so rough and deep as he spoke directly into her ear, it gave her goosebumps. “Did you know this was going to happen?” he murmured, his nose nuzzling the small space behind her ear.

“N-no.” She hadn’t meant to stutter, but he had chosen that moment to bite down on her earlobe and suck it into his mouth, which made her mind go blank with stunned pleasure.

He released it with a wet sound. “Do you _want_ it to happen?”

Hell, she couldn’t be sure what ‘it’ consisted of, but she was down for anything when it came to this man, who kept trailing hot kisses down the column of her neck as he waited for her answer. “ _Yes._ ”

His mouth covered hers again, his fingers framing her jaw as he tilted her face this way and that way, and her heart was starting to race in anticipation. She felt his teeth at her lip, tugging teasingly, and it made her arch into him, her hands holding tightly onto his wrists.

Calloused palms trailed down her body, and suddenly they gripped her hips and hauled her up, sitting her on the edge of the springs and, in turn, exposing her to him. Her eyes opened wide in surprise, only to close again when she felt his mouth on her chest, his tongue circling a hardened nipple.

His palm skimmed down her back, leaving a wet trail as he pressed them closer, and she began throbbing for him to do wicked things to her. His tongue continued to swirl around the distended bud, his teeth lightly teasing it until she was all but squirming from the building ache within her.

When he kissed her again, she reached down between them a little urgently, and more than a little breathlessly, her fingers trailing down the scarred skin of his abdomen. She startled when his hands snatched hers away and pinned them to her side. He separated from their kiss, a thin strand of saliva connecting their mouths, something heated and dark in his mismatched gaze. “Eager now, aren’t we?”

Nousagi blushed, and Kakashi went back to leaving teasing kisses over the sensitive skin of her neck. “Here’s something to know about me …” His warm breath ghosted over the shell of her ear making her shiver. “I like being in control,” he murmured in a heated whisper, one of his hands drifting between her thighs in silent promise.

Her body shuddered again at the feeling of his digits ghosting over her slit. “I want to please _you_ ,” Kakashi husked, his fingers circling her clit. “Are we clear?”

Nousagi had resorted to clutching onto his free hand and breathing deeply to steady herself; he suddenly had her teetering on the edges of something heady and consuming. “Yes, yep, clear—fuck.” His fingers continued their swirling, deliberately and slowly, and she tried not to buck against his touch, no matter how much she wanted to.

His lips tilted into a wickedly attractive smirk that made her want to kiss him bruised, but he had leaned back to watch her, his eyes roaming every inch with evident appreciation. The feeling of his gaze on her body was heavy, like a physical weight dragging over her skin, and it made her insides throb hard.

“Are you just going to watch?” she wondered breathlessly when his fingers continued drawing those maddening little circles over her bundle of nerves.

Kakashi’s other hand drifted up to cup one of her breasts, his thumb flicking her nipple lightly before running down her stomach and up her side, rough palm squeezing greedily at supple flesh as he did so. A shudder zigzagged across her body, his eyes following the path it mapped down her spine.

He tilted her chin, thumb stroking under her jawline as he brought his face closer to hers, Nousagi’s anticipation building with every inch of space lost. “That’s not half a bad idea, Nousagi.” In his evident state of arousal, his voice had taken on a throaty edge, and her name rippled through his lips in a heated three-syllabled murmur.

She arched, her chest heaving from the build up of sensations. “I have a better idea.” She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and drew him into her, pressing their mouths together urgently as she murmured, “Let me touch you.”

Kakashi groaned, and his kiss bordered on rough as he responded to her ministrations. He clearly liked that she had heeded his preference of being in control and was instead asking permission to touch him in that breathy tone.

“Please,” she begged as she bit his lip softly, cajolingly, and he lost a battle with his self-control.

He guided her palm to his straining length, wrapped their hands around him, his covering hers, and stroked himself up and down as he showed her how he liked to be touched. Nousagi let out a sharp breath through her nose, biting her lip as his palm tightened over her own on his cock. “Just like that,” he murmured, letting go of her hand.

His fingers sought out the swollen bud nestled between her folds and stroked her in rhythm with her hand on him. Nousagi was out of breath … he felt so big and firm in her palm, so hot, as she trailed her fingers to the leaking head, brushing her thumb lightly over his slit, touch exploring.

Kakashi’s breath hitched against her throat, where he continued to leave kisses she was sure would mark her skin for days to come.

The thought strangely turned her on, and she could feel her arousal coating his fingers as he ran them lightly over her opening and then pushed them inside her.

Nousagi moaned, thighs parting, and stroked him faster, the feeling of the smooth flesh of his cock dragging over her palm almost hypnotising. It was to her utter disappointment that he pulled her hand away from him.

Her eyes searched his, imploringly, and watched with rapt fascination as he brought his glistening fingers to his lips and sucked them clean of her nectar. She blinked, her body warming intently at the sight, and held her breath when he crouched between her thighs and pushed them wider apart.

“I want to taste you,” he demanded, and she had another full-body shudder when she felt his mouth on her inner thigh, leaving a hot, open-mouthed kiss.

He pressed several of those to each thigh, driving her crazy with need, his thumb resting just above her clit, rubbing ghostly circles, like phantom caresses that made her wind so tightly around something that wasn’t there.

To her surprise, she felt his nose between her folds and flushed in mortification as he inhaled her deeply. “Mmm …” he grunted in appreciation, and then she felt the slick muscle of his tongue over her opening, sampling her.

Nousagi let out a strangled sound, clamping her lips shut and throwing her head back as Kakashi swirled his tongue over her clit in tight circles. His tongue dipped inside her greedily, over and over, like he couldn’t get enough of her sweetness.

Her fingers sunk in his hair as he sucked her clit between his teeth, and her body curled forward, trying to contain the maddening pleasure. “ _F-fuck_ ,” she whimpered, grinding against him.

It was too much and not enough all at once; he had her teetering on the edge but firmly planted there, and she just wanted to fall apart. “Kakashi please …” She writhed against him, heaving for air. “ _Please_ …”

He ripped his mouth away from her, releasing her clit with a wet pop that made her chase his mouth with her hips, but he held her down with his powerful hands. “Please _what_? Say it.”

“I-I—” She shivered against the tentative circle of his thumb over her throbbing bud.

“ _Say it._ Tell me how you want me to make you cum,” he commanded hotly, rubbing her harder. 

She keened. “Oh gods, please, _please_ make me cum—”

Two of his finger plunged inside her, stroking a spot that filled her with white hot pleasure when combined with his lips wrapping around her clit again and sucking eagerly. Nousagi fell apart, her body reclining back against the rocks as tremor after tremor shook her body.

She was babbling his name, she realised, her fingers in her hair, tugging at the only thing within her reach as he attempted to shatter her body with his mouth. “Oh gods, oh gods …” she wheezed, knees trembling, her skin sensitive to the barest touch of his hands on her.

Tingles chased his fingers as he dragged his palms across her taut stomach and over her breasts and squeezed. She moaned, beautifully sensitive, and let him intertwine their fingers and pull her back into a sitting position.

He nipped gently at her lips as he kissed her with barely concealed want. “You’re so fucking beautiful when you cum for me.”

_Good gods_. Nousagi squeezed her eyes shut and inhaled shakily against the warmth that curled in her stomach once again. _He’s too much_.

“I want you,” he proclaimed, his strained breath rolling across her chin.

Nousagi finally opened her eyes, and his were the darkest depths of the ocean and a bloody red that wished to drown her. She sunk into him, arms snaking around his shoulders and urging him closer to her. “Take me,” she consented, surprised to find herself wanting so soon after a mind-boggling orgasm.

His lips pressed over her own as he parted her thighs for him and then—

Nousagi broke away from his kiss with a gasp, fingers clawing at his back as she felt him sink inside her, pressing into her. He was so long and thick and _hard_ and she could barely contain the raw sound that escaped her.

She bit his shoulder as he fully sheathed himself in her heat and shuddered minutely in his hold as his hands skimmed up and down her back in a somewhat comforting gesture. He was breathing hard, the sound raspy and so close to snapping into an utter loss of control.

“Shit,” he said with feeling, fingers on her thighs, digging in the smooth flesh to anchor himself. “You’re so _fucking_ tight…”

Nousagi had to take another minute to just close her eyes and try to center herself. That flew out of the window the moment his hips eased back and he thrust his cock inside her.

“Oh gods.” She clutched his back again, pressed her cheek against his when his hips repeated the same motion, angling and swirling and pressing deeply into her.

She was so wet he sank inside her seamlessly, the tug and drag of his cock against her inner walls rapidly drawing her towards another release. “You’re going to make cum,” she whimpered, nails scratching against his scalp and hips moving restlessly against his.

He paused to untangle her from him and push her back against the ground so that she lay sprawled for him to admire. He grasped both thighs and threw them over his shoulders, gripped her hips tightly, and slammed into her.

Nousagi arched, pressing a palm to her mouth to muffle the desperate sound she wanted to make when he pushed against that sweet spot inside her again. Kakashi evidently found that an issue because he snagged both of her wrists and held onto them as their hips met again with a resounding smack. “Don’t,” he warned, eyebrows scrunched together in an expression of intense focus. “Let me hear you.”

She moaned when he all but used her wrists as an anchor to slam harder into her and could do nothing more than throw her head back and wait for his next thrust. He had full control of their pace, and his hips moved relentlessly in pursuit of his release, and she was so wet she leaked around him as he pushed her closer to another orgasm.

Her hands twisted and circled his wrists back, needing an anchor of her own as she began to tighten and pulse around him, and he throbbed hard within her, evidence of his own impending release. “I-I— uhn!”

“That’s it, baby girl,” he strained, sweat beading over his temples, a grunt passing uninhibited through his lips. “Come around my cock, just like that, just like that—yesssss _fuuuuuck….”_

He threw his head back, exposing the glistening column of his throat to her hungry eyes as she rippled around him over and over. He hastily pulled out of her just as the first spurt of his cum spilled out of the tip and splayed over her stomach.

She watched in rapt fascination as his face twisted in an expression she’d never seen before, something raw and utterly sexy, and he let out a fierce, animalistic grunt, his fist rapidly moving over his cock as a third, fourth and fifth spurt spilled over her chest and stomach.

Nousagi panted harshly as he gradually came down from his high, and he leaned over her to press a sated kiss to her lips, arm reaching above her to snag his towel. He leaned back to wipe his seed off her body, and she could do nothing but lie there and watch him with something akin to wonder.

“Do you do this often?” she blurted and felt the beginnings of a flush at the surprised look he shot her.

“Do what?”

“This.” She motioned between them. “With your teammates.”

Kakashi blinked slowly, lazily as he wiped himself clean. Finally, he said, “No. I don’t do this with my teammates … or anyone for the matter.”

Nousagi sat up, taken aback by his confession. “Really?”

“Really,” he agreed. “And you?”

“Me?”

“Do you do this with your teammates?” He arched a curious eyebrow, but he paired it with a teasing smile as he disposed of the towel on the rocks with a careless toss of his wrist.

“Nope,” she denied, allowing her hand to skim across his shoulder and down his arm. “You’re my first in … quite a long time.”

He smirked, something boyish and relaxed and utterly gorgeous. “Feedback, soldier?”

Kakashi, generally, rarely cracked jokes. To be fair, they were always on life-threatening missions, so it was understandable, but this side of Kakashi was a rare glimpse she really appreciated. “Oh? Well … you have quite the talented mouth … and fingers … and other things.”

The gleam in his eyes had her grinning. “More of touching you would be nice, you control freak.”

Something dark and fleeting passed over his gaze, and he responded shortly, with something like a promise, “We’ll see.”

That made her pause, unsure of how to phrase her next question. “You mean … this will happen again?”

He searched her eyes for a moment, but his expression was blank. “If you want it to.”

Her breath hitched quietly, and she pondered his confession. “Do _you_ want it to?”

“Have you _seen_ yourself?” he responded lightly, and she felt her face heating so she smacked his shoulder half-heartedly. “I would never be averse to this happening again.”

“Okay,” she said.

“Okay.” He sealed their deal with a kiss.

_**The End.** _


End file.
